The applicant discovered that angled rotating devices can provide an enhanced experience play. A Tilted Skyrunner™ has been sold for a number of years. Children or adults can grab an overhead ring which rotates about an angled hub. Depending on how the individual elects to swing their body relative to the inside or the outside of the ring based on the position of the ring relative to its rotation, one or more users can make the rotation self-sustaining.
In a similar context, the GT Xccelerator™ has been sold for a number of years by the applicant. This device has an angled rotating bar below a hand hold supported from both above and below which rotates in the axis of rotation and allows children to shift their body weight to make the toy spin by themselves. Both of these play devices provided by the applicant provide excellent play. However, both of these prior art devices require support from above the users which necessarily adds to the cost of providing those products to the marketplace.
Accordingly, an alternative design for an angled rotating play device is desired which can maximize the fun experience for the user while preferably making a more cost effective design for the provider, at least in some embodiments.